wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Appearance A white she-cat with black paws, black ear-tips, a black-tipped fluffy tail, a scar in the nook of her neck, and ivy-green eyes. Personality She tends to be shy around cat's she doesn't know and sees herself as one of the more mature cats in the clan. History Snow grew up in DuskClan and from the start had a semi-rocky life. Her mother, Quietwing; who she never knew, died kitting her and her brother Ashwhisker. Their father, Dustnose, didn't take the death well, which caused him to take his pain out on Snow in the form of verbal abuse. He abused Snow and not Ashwhisker because she was kitted first, which her father saw as the start of the problems with their birth. A little bit after she was apprenticed, Dustnose realized how he had acted and tried to distance himself from her, but the damage dealt wasn't reversible. Snow had grown shy and quiet, usually afraid to socialize with anyone else besides her brother. She refrained from telling Ashwhisker all that their father had done to keep from ruining his image; as Ashwhisker saw him as the best dad ever. During her apprenticeship, she developed a crush on a grumpy, fellow camp guard named Russetnose. Ever since then no other cat has caught her eye, and she constantly daydreamed about how they could be together during her long shifts of watching the camp. Her friendship with Russetnose started to grow after she became a full camp guard with the name Ivysnow. She opened up to the clan a bit more and was seen as much more social than she was in her apprentice age. At the age of 21 moons, Ivysnow was exiled from DuskClan and dawned the name Snow. She was accused to be the culprit in a string of murders that had ridden the clan. The clan leader, Petalstar, exiled her the night that a fellow clanmate named Hawktail had turned in the evidence on her. She sadly left, not being able to tell Russetnose her true feelings, and is currently staying with Russetnose's brother, Red, who kindly took her in. A couple moons after she was exiled, Snow witnessed Petalstar murder a former clanmate named Wolfcloud. She raced into camp and in a panic, yelled out that Petalstar was the real murderer. She didn't get to stay for long, as Petalstar returned to camp and she left to avoid getting into a fight. Some cats believed Snow, mostly her old friends and cats who knew that she wasn't a murderer, and other didn't believe her at all, mostly cats loyal to Petalstar and skeptical of Snow. Before she completely left the territory, she asked a friend named Stormtooth to help all he could in showing the clan that Petalstar was the true murderer. He accepted and they parted ways. As of now, Snow still stays in Red's den, waiting for a sign that DuskClan has dealt with the problem, as she also hopes to rejoin DuskClan after the cats in the clan figure out the truth. To Be Added Family Mother: Quietwing Confirmed Star Watcher Father: Dustnose Confirmed Star Watcher Brother: Ashwhisker Living Trivia *Formally known as Ivysnow of DuskClan *Currently has a long-time crush on Russetnose Category:Characters Category:TFM Category:Loner Category:She-Cat